


Tide

by fadedlullabyes



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Beach Divorce, Charles is a emotional rollercoaster, Kissing, M/M, Punching, prison break - Freeform, spoilers for x men days of future past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When breaking Erik out of prison, Charles punches him and then kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble of what I pictured in my head.

Pain flared through Charles' fist, snaking up his wrist and his arm. If it hadn't felt so good to just punch Erik in the face he would have complained more. He hadn't seen the other man in ten years and couldn't help the rage that had boiled up from deep in his heart. He had been left on that beach while Erik had retreated and left Charles to deal with things on his own.

 

Of course he was at fault as well because he hadn't reached out to Erik and extended an olive branch. Charles had thought of nothing but his own pain at being abandoned by the two people he loved most in this world. Erik, though, had hurt him worse than Raven ever could.  He was in love with the man, insufferable as he was and their separation had not quelled his feelings.

 

When his hand was done throbbing Charles reached out and grabbed Erik by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was messy and rushed because Charles knew they wouldn't have much time. He said what he couldn't in that kiss since he didn't have his telepathy. Charles poured his frustration, self hatred, regret, and doubt into the kiss as Erik returned it.

 

"You insufferable idiot!" Charles growled when he pulled away from Erik. "You stupid, idiotic git!"

 

Erik's expression was one of controlled shock. Whatever reaction he had been expecting from Charles,  this wasn't it. Charles didn't notice, he only leaned into Erik when strong arms were wrapped around his torso.

 

"Stupid, stupid fool." Charles continued. Erik's face was held between his long fingers as he peppered his face with kisses. Charles would forgive Erik over and over but he knew Erik would not extend the same courtesy.

 

Charles wanted to feel Erik's mind brush against his own. He longed for that familiar peace that came with being entwined with Erik. It was the solace Charles had always craved and it had been ripped from him. He wanted nothing more than to fix this with Erik. He wanted the silent nights back where Erik would read with Charles propped against him.

 

Those days may very well be over. Erik had kissed him back and that was enough to keep a small flicker of hope going in his chest. Charles knew a kiss wasn't enough to solve the tension and animosity between them. It would be a rather talk but Charles couldn't help but maybe they could get this past this. Ten years was a long time and there were things that needed to be said. He had been young and so, so stupid for allowing Erik to leave him. Charles woukd dig his heels in this time; he would fight for Erik to stay by his side.

 

"Professor, we really don't have time for this." Logan said, bringing Charles out of his mad lust. He didn't apologize, not for this. Erik's blue-green eyes held a promise they would talk, they had a jail break to finish after all.

 

"I promise, liebling, we will talk." It was a promise from Erik and Charles relaxed his body. The pet name was familiar and while it didn't mean that they were back on solid ground; they would get there. There wasn't much time and they had to get out of here as fast as possible.  Erik's hand reached down and grasped his, squeezing it and sending him a message.

  
Charles would have preferred their telepathic link but with Hank's serum in him, there was little he could do. Charles had to drown out the voices and the reprieve he got from the serum served that purpose well. Erik hadn't been around to anchor him and keep him sane. It had been just Charles and Hank for a decade. It was weird how close they were and how Hank had been there every step.  Charles wished he had been a better person but there was nothing for it now. The past was done and he had a future to save; hopefully with Erik by his side.


End file.
